Porto Corsa
Porto Corsa is a location that appeared in Cars 2. It is where the second out of three races in the World Grand Prix is held. Porto Corsa is based on Monaco and the Monaco Grand Prix, with features taken from Italy. ''Cars 2'' The colorful city of Porto Corsa is located on the Italian Riviera, North East of Corsica on the coast of Italy. Built on a hilly terrain, it features arched bridges, partly paved roads, a boat-filled marina and a casino. Dubbed "the Gem of the Riviera", it is a popular destination of tourism and leisure for the wealthy, attracting exceptional cars and celebrities such as Fabrizio, or even the Pope. The small village of Carsoli is located nearby Porto Corsa. Porto Corsa was chosen to host the second race of the World Grand Prix. The track passes through the narrow and sinuous streets of the town and on several of its bridges. Near the end of the race, a huge crash involving most of the racers (except Carla Veloso and Nigel Gearsley who had already spun out) occurred on the Casino bridge. Shu Todoroki was hit by the Lemons' pulse generator and spun out. Miguel Camino and Max Schnell, who were following closely, tried to brake but failed and crashed into Todoroki, forming a pile-up blocking the track. Raoul ÇaRoule and Rip Clutchgoneski came and crashed as well. Only Jeff Gorvette and Lewis Hamilton braked successfully and avoided crashing. Lightning McQueen and Francesco Bernoulli were in front of the crash and raced unharmed to the finish line. Lightning won and Francesco came in second, but because all other racers failed to finish, the race was a complete disaster. Buildings and Attractions *'Casino di Porto Corsa': one of the most prominent attractions of Porto Corsa, located on a rocky outcropping shaped like a 1948 Fiat 500 Topolino.‘Cars 2′ Introduces Nearly 1,000 New Characters and More Fun Facts *'Casino bridge': the biggest of the three bridges that connect the outcropping of the casino to the mainland. *'Porto Corsa Municipio': The town hall, a large building dominating the center of the town near the marina. It is adorned with the Fiat logo. *'Porto Corsa Marina': shaped like a hubcap. *'Carmani': Seller of luxury grills and other car ornaments. *'Cafe di Porto Corsa': An open air cafe near the casino, where Holley Shiftwell and Finn McMissile are stationed during Mater's infiltration. *'Fluido Enogastronomia': One of the restaurants on the same plaza as the casino. *'Café Frizione' *'Moda Motore' Race Starting Positions Finishing Positions Italic denotes that the car was part of the big wreck. Trivia *While the other World Grand Prix races take place in real cities, Porto Corsa is a fictional location. *To create the look of Porto Corsa, the designers combined the racetrack of Monaco with the terrain of the Amalfi Coast. * Porto Corsa was inspired by the cities of Genoa, Vernazza, Positano, Monte Carlo and Portofino.http://www.pixar.com/features_films/CARS-2#cars_2-title/detail/1589/internal/1783?ajax=2/1 **The name is similar to Porto Cervo (Sardinia), another Italian city on the coast. *Some houses in Porto Corsa have chimneys shaped like an exhaust pipe. *A Cars 2 advertisement for Answer Seguros uses Porto Corsa as its setting. *At the craps table in the Porto Corsa casino, the game is played with fuzzy dice, much like the kind one might find hanging from a car’s rearview mirror. Gallery Cars 2 szenenbild italien.jpg|Lightning McQueen and Francesco racing portacorsacrash.png|Crash scene Portocorsasea.jpg|Landscape Capture plein écran 2011-06-17 094008.jpg|The famous Casino Bridge Cs311 602cs.sel16.115.jpg|Mater flying over Porta Corsa Cs311 76bcs.sel16.208.jpg|World Grand Prix starting line Cs311 302ucs.sel16.253.jpg|Cars gambling casinoz.png|"Come on, fuzzy dice!" ab_portocorsapaintings_2010_04_06_02.jpg|Concept Art porto_corsa_opener_new.jpg|Concept Art 20110420125854enprnprn-d23-disney-pirates-90-1303304334mr.jpg|Concept Art wgpchapternew-1.jpg|Concept Art porto-night_hi-res.jpg|Concept Art cars-2-landmark-concept-art-image-3.jpg|Porto Corsa Casino Concept Art References pt:Porto Corsa Category:Cars 2 Locations